


Sometimes

by fand0m0bsessed



Series: My Writings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Unhealthy Relationships, my writings, poem, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0m0bsessed/pseuds/fand0m0bsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love isn't what we expect it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Please give credit if you use this, and I'm open to any suggestions or tips :D

Sometimes love isn’t nice words, and tender hands, or sweet looks and soft lips.  
Sometimes love is spitting sentences and cutting words and harsh glares and angry bites.

Sometimes love isn’t found in flowering gardens, or abandoned classrooms. It isn’t found on a sandy beach, or a quiet meadow.  
Sometimes love is found in the cold alleys, or the spotless hospitals. Its found in rehab, or seedy bars.

Sometimes love isn’t staring into your lover’s eyes and holding hands in the street.  
Sometimes love is screaming fights at 2 am and running away, not coming back.

Sometimes love isn’t perfect, and happy.  
Sometimes love is heartbreak, and pain.


End file.
